Complicationz Of Life
by Jujubie
Summary: -Mimi goes to Japan to stay with a host family for one year. What will happen? [Mimato][Michi]


* * *

**Complicationz Of Life**

_Jujubie_

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-- **_Information- I've never been to Japan before so I don't know many things about Japanese society, I've done a bit of research and I'll do more when the time comes. If you know something about it and don't mind telling me go right ahead! This chapter was revised...so hopefully all of the errors are gone now. Thank you._**--

-

-

-

-

-  
Chapter One: _The Fight_

-

Mimi laid on her bed, one hand held up a magazine to read, the other twirling her long pink locks. She had the music blasted, and hummed while chewing her favorite strawberry flavored bubblicious gum.

Mimi's mother stood in the kitchen chopping up some vegetables, preparing for their dinner that night. The loud music was ripping inch from inch of sanity within her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Mimi dear...please turn down that noise." Her mum called up. Mimi turned her head around and yelled down to her mum.  
  
"What did you say mum?" Mimi yelled over the noise and looked back down to her magazine. Her mother sighed and walked up the flight of stairs and stood in her daughter's doorway. Mimi looked up once more and found her mother in the doorway. "Omigod mum! How'd you get up here so darn fast?" Mimi asked stunned, her mouth agape in suprise.  
  
"Mimi, I have something to tell you." Her mum replied sternly, thinking it was now or never. Mimi sat up on her bed, turning serious while shutting off the music. "Mimi, you are going to Japan for a year." Mimi's expression changed from curious to shocked and flabbergasted to downright angry.  
  
"Mum!" Mimi shouted, half in a plead, half angrily. "How could you mum?" Mimi sat their, unmoving with a bewildered expression.  
  
"Sweetie..." Her mother cooed, "It's only a year..."  
  
"Mum! Do you know how long a year is?" She questioned, "A year is like a century, especially if you don't want to go!" She shot at her mum.  
  
"Well I'm sorry dear, but it's all set, you have to go, everything's been arranged!" Her mother told her defiantly.  
  
"Well...just...unarrange it then!" Mimi cried out, trying to plead her way out of it. Her mum's gaze softened for a bit then hardened.  
  
"Dear, you will go! Tomorrow you have to be ready, you are leaving on the last week of August and come back on the last week of August. We will give you enough spending money until you get a job. You know how to speak Japanese to get through school and converse with others.

"You shall be staying with some old dear friends, who will be your host family for the year and treat them with more respect then you treat me with. You will be polite, considerate, but enough to make you feel at home, understand?" Her mum planned out for her.  
  
"How long have you planned and known about this mum?" Mimi asked, more confident then before.  
  
"Well dear...I guess...um...about a couple of months." Her mum replied, fingers on her chin, trying to place the date.  
  
"A couple of months and I didn't know about this until the last minute?!" Mimi screeched, her voice going shrill.  
  
"Well...everything's been do busy, I haven't had any time to explain things to you." Her mum pleaded, trying to make her fuming at the mouth daughter understand.  
  
"Oh that's a great excuse mum...just great!" Mimi shouted, tears springing into her eyes, and ran out of her room, into the bathroom and slammed it shut, locking it. Her mum watched with a heartbroken face. Mimi's father, came up from behind her mum and placed a comforting hand over her mum's shoulder.  
  
"Honey do you think I did the right thing?" She asked, looking down, not facing her husband, to hide the tears streaming down her face. She wiped her face on her sleeve and turned around to look her husband in his eyes- err...sunglasses.  
  
"Yes." He replied softly, bringing his hand to her face to wipe off one stray tear that fell. "You did this for her sake, her future and when she realizes that, she won't be so bent over it and even grateful, so don't worry about it." He embraced her tenderly, then kissed her wet cheek and cupped it delicately. "Don't worry about it..."  
  
End Of Chapter One  
  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Note: Hope you liked. Revision isn't completely noticeable though. Still pretty short though. I'll work on the next one to improve it over the first. Hopefully it will be coming out soon. This story has been posted for a long time and still only has one chapter...I'm so ashamed. Thanks to those who reviewed for this chapter!_**

---

Next Chapter: Mimi meets a cute stranger...who do you think it is? One clue...its not who you think it is...Stay tuned!

---

_Peace out!_  
  
-Jujubie- 


End file.
